Sin importar lo que diga la gente
by Moon Sweet Pink
Summary: [SasuSaku] -Tomado del manga- ¿Qué piensa él en realidad? La gente siempre dice muchas cosas. Observan tan fijamente la vida de los demás, que hasta creen poder opinar sobre las decisiones que toman. Como si su opinión fuese vital. Como si uno fuese a cambiar para complacerlos. Lo mismo querían hacer con él. Con las decisiones de Sasuke Uchiha.


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Esta historia que leerán a continuación fue escrita por mí sin fines de lucro.**

Yo sólo quiero saber qué piensa Sasuki owo

* * *

><p><strong>Sin importar lo que diga la gente<br>**

* * *

><p>La gente siempre dice muchas cosas. Observan tan fijamente la vida de los demás, que hasta creen poder opinar sobre las decisiones que toman. Como si su opinión fuese vital. Como si uno fuese a cambiar para complacerlos.<p>

Su vida no había sido la excepción.

Desde niño, fue criticado por ser huérfano, por ser hermano de un traidor, por haber terminado traicionando él mismo a su pueblo. Por ser orgulloso y prepotente. Emocionalmente inestable. Vengativo, malvado y cruel. Un criminal de verdad. Su simple nombre evocaba una etiqueta de un individuo manchado, mancillado de por vida. Y cosas mucho peores. Puede que él hubiese tenido la culpa de la mayor parte de las etiquetas, por todas las malas decisiones que había tomado; pero eso no le daba a la gente el poder de manipular su vida. Ya no.

Su mundo había sido como una telaraña. Llena de puntadas sinuosas y confusas, siempre persiguiendo la sombra de alguien, cuando era él el que estaba atrapado en un sinfín de verdades disfrazadas. Y esa telaraña también tomaba la forma de un profundo, frío, y oscuro túnel; por el cual había vagado mucho tiempo.

La gente no entendía que él _ya no_ estaba en ese túnel, ni atrapado en una telaraña. Nunca más. Tenía personas que lo amaban. Y él las amaba también. Tenía amor. Tenía una _familia_.

Muchos pensaban y hasta aseguraban, que él se quedaría solo, vagando por el mundo, vengándose del mundo. Y, entonces, cuando entrelazaban el terrible apellido Uchicha con el dulce Haruno había sentires que iban desde la alegría sincera, hasta la negación total y absoluto desprecio.

Las opiniones más patéticas, para él, eran las que decían que ella no lo merecía. _¡Por favor! _¿Acaso había tontería más grande que aquella? Sakura era la persona más leal que conocía, un ser desinteresado, constante y firme en sus decisiones que él admiraba muchísimo.

Había también expresiones que denotaban lo decepcionados que estaban al no verla casada con su amigo Naruto. Los veían como la pareja perfecta. Como si aquel niño fuese a hacerla completamente feliz. Aquel niño que se había convertido en el líder del pueblo.

Era entonces cuando su conciencia padecía el ser aguijoneada. Cuando la gente decía que era él, el monstruoso Sasuke Uchiha, quien a ella no merecía.

Él no la merecía. Lo sabía perfectamente. Lo sabía mejor que nadie. Nadie entendía lo que él sentía. Ninguna persona lo conocía de verdad. Todos observaban a quien él había dibujado para ellos. Él tenía la culpa de que lo vieran como un ser sin sentimiento alguno, como un simple pozo vacío, peligroso si se acercan mucho.

Sólo había dos personas que habían visto más allá de aquel espejismo. Uno, por simple terquedad, por coincidencia. Pero ella, pero Sakura, gracias a su amor, pudo verlo de verdad.

Y, en cambio él, ¿cuántas veces le había hecho daño? ¿Cuántas veces había estado a punto de matarla? Él llevaba la cuenta. Y, a pesar del perdón inmerecido que ella le había dado, no se sentía digno de caminar a su lado. ¿Cómo podía tomar su mano sin preocuparse por poder mancharla? Esa siempre había sido una de sus ansiedades.

* * *

><p>Sakura no era como Naruto y como él. Ella no había tenido que madurar a la edad que uno juega en el parque. Ella no había vivido la traición de la gente que más admiraba, las lágrimas de un adiós eterno. El odio que consume desde el interior y la sed de venganza que indudablemente le acompaña. No. Sakura no había vivido todo eso. Ella era una niña normal e inocente, con una familia y con amigos también. Llevaba una vida sin preocupaciones. Sin dolor. Tal vez por eso tenía una personalidad tan despreocupada cuando era tan joven. Recordaba muchos momentos de su actuar. Y su sonrisa, principalmente.<p>

Claro que conocía a Haruno Sakura. La conocía desde antes de ser el equipo 7. Su hermano, Itachi, a quien ahora podía nombrar sin tener fuego en su garganta, lo sabía. Pero, aunque él decidiese borrarla de su camino, las circunstancias de la vida querían que sucediese lo contrario. Ella estaba en todos lados. Ella le prestaba demasiada atención. Ella inició poco a poco a percatarse de cosas que no eran parte del espejismo que él pintaba. Sasuke no se dio cuenta de cuándo su presencia dejó de molestarle. De que se estaba acostumbrando a tenerla cerca. Él comenzaba a registrar los matices de su temperamento, las cosas que le molestaban y cuáles gustaban. Se sentía orgulloso de ser el único que podía distinguir en ella una sonrisa verdadera de una falsa y de impulsar a que apareciera en su rostro la primera. Le gustaba hacerla sonreír, aunque también desconcertarla.

Nada cambiaba en él cuando la gente lo rodeaba, lo admiraba, lo ensalzaba. Su mundo seguía igual que cuando su familia murió. Dentro de él había un pozo oscuro y lleno de amargo odio y venganza. Él nadaba en el vacío que se formaba. Pero dentro de su ser, poco a poco podía ver pequeños cambios cuando la tenía a su lado, el agua acre se iba endulzando. Ella no temía sentarse en la orilla. Ella no temía mirar en su interior. A pesar de todo lo que él decía o hacía, ella le seguía sonriendo.

Ella era como una canción. Sakura no necesitaba tocarlo para ejercer influencia sobre él. Escuchar su voz era suficiente. Ella era la luz en su oscuridad, la que lo hacía entrar en razón cuando su cordura se venía abajo. Gracias a ella sentía que no estaba solo. Muchas veces pensó si era verdad lo que ella no podía disimular, ¿de verdad lo quería? Su orgullo de niño le decía que sí, que él era demasiado genial y que era plausible que sucediera. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que ella jamás lo iba a traicionar. Y él, además de observarla, comenzó a cuidarla. Al principio, se aseguraba a sí mismo que sólo era parte de su responsabilidad el velar por cada miembro de los que empezaba a ver como un verdadero equipo. No era anormal, hacerlo era lo natural. Sin quererlo, comenzó a desear no verlos sufrir. Sin quererlo, se volvía loco cuando Sakura era lastimada. A ella no le debía pasar nada malo, _no le podía _pasar nada malo. Él no lo permitiría.

Porque Sakura tampoco permitiría que él fuese lastimado. No quería confesarse ni a sí mismo cuanto apreciaba a esa amiga que no había buscado y lo mucho que confiaba en ella. Él ya no estaba solo. Porque ella estaba allí, incondicional, iluminando con cariño y amor aquel pozo frío y hostil.

Porque se daba cuenta de que ella llenaba su vacía existencia.

* * *

><p>Pero cuando uno es joven e inexperto, las decisiones tomadas pueden ser irrazonables. Su corazón ya estaba corroído, y, después de aquel incidente con su hermano, cuando lo odiaba ciegamente, más el hecho de ver el poder de Naruto y que el suyo en comparación parecía una simple broma, fue cegado con ansias de superarlo, de obtener poder y vengarse a cualquier costo. Su espíritu empezó a hacer a un lado la dulzura de la compañía de su fiel amiga. Ella debía alejarse. Ella lo distraía de su meta autoimpuesta. Así que, sin ella, podía irse sin nada que lo atase a su antigua aldea. Podría completar su venganza sin remordimientos.<p>

Al menos eso creía.

Fue una sorpresa verla el día de su partida. Ver su rostro lleno de preocupación, escuchar su voz tan persuasiva, saber que ella recordaba hasta las cosas más pequeñas… era difícil. Era difícil fingir que no le importaba. Pero no había otra opción, él ya había tomado su decisión. Ella dijo que se sentiría sola… hasta había escuchado de sus labios una declaración de amor. Él quería pensar que ella lo superaría con el tiempo. ¿Cómo aquel dulce ser podría llegar a herir a alguien sólo por un _capricho_ de él? ¿Cómo arrancarla de la luz y llevarla a la oscuridad? Más valía cortar cualquier lazo en ese momento, hacerle una herida limpia que sanase pronto, que arrastrarla consigo a sempiternos sufrimientos. Ella no podía caer en el pozo. Ella no debía de entrar. Ella no debía ser roída como él por el odio y la venganza. Fue imposible para él rechazarla, pero no podía corresponder su amor. Él no era puro. Él no era la persona adecuada para que ella depositara su cariño. Ella merecía una vida feliz, sin preocupaciones. En su mundo, ese mundo oscuro y amargo, ella no se merecía vivir. No se imaginaba exponerla a las terribles situaciones que le esperaban en el camino que él había elegido seguir. Sólo pudo decirle "gracias".

Sólo _gracias_.

Porque se dio cuenta que él no podía protegerla. Sabía que cuando completara su venganza su vida haría crack y estaba seguro que correría peligro a causa de él mismo.

No se equivocó.

* * *

><p>¿Cuánto tiempo pasó hasta volverla a ver? No recordaba mucho de aquella época, o intentaba no recordar. Se había vuelto casi loco. Había cometido infinidad de errores y no podía culpar a nadie por lo que había hecho. No deseaba autocompadecerse de su patético 'yo' de quince años. Y los años que rodearon esa edad.<p>

Eran recuerdos vagos, difusos. Pero el hecho de que la había intentado matar no se le podía olvidar. Ni a la gente, ni a él. Decían que esa era una razón por la cual nunca hubiesen adivinado que él la lograse siquiera querer. Se preguntaba si alguna vez pensó lograr amar a alguien después de tantos años de sufrimiento y dolores persistentes y continuos. Tormentosos. Pero, ¿a ellos qué les importaba? Era su vida y podía hacer lo que quisiese. Él sentía, quizá mucho más que la gente común. Aunque sólo fuese dolor. Puede que le hubiesen quitado todo lo que tenía, todo lo que pudiese aparecer a los ojos, todo lo valioso para él. Pero, aunque estuviese escondido, no le habían arrancado el corazón.

Fue inevitable pronunciar su nombre cada vez…

Fue inevitable complacerse en aquella mirada de asombro en sus ojos cuando la volvió a ver. ¿Aún lo recordaba? ¿Habían hecho efecto sus palabras para que ella buscase otro camino muy lejos de él? En ese momento esperaba una afirmación para lo último. ¿Lazos? Él aseguraba no necesitarlos.

No deseaba sentimiento alguno, más que venganza y destrucción. No debía recordar cómo se sentía con su antiguo equipo. En su cabeza no debía hacer nada más que imaginar la satisfacción de cumplir su propósito. Y, aunque otras reflexiones surcaran de pronto su tren de pensamiento, él era un excelente actor y las ocultaba a la perfección. Aquel niño sincero con sus palabras había desaparecido cuando se había ido.

En sus momentos de lucidez, podía ver mejor a su anterior equipo, la podía ver. Ella era más alta, más hermosa. Y lo mejor, mucho más fuerte que antes. Cada vez más fuerte.

Pero él pintaba todo lo que hacía como si fuese hecho sólo por un simple capricho de destrucción.

Destruir todo…

—_¡Sasuke-kun!_

Cada vez que ella se interponía en su camino, su voz le seguía pareciendo penetrante. Despertaba en él al antiguo niño de doce años. Y poco a poco la fue enterrando. Porque ella ya no se quedaba parada detrás de él. Ella corría hacia él. Pero porque había tomado el valor para atacarle.

Tal vez sí lo había olvidado ya.

Era lo mejor.

Pero, si él ya no era importante, eso significaba que ella podría traicionarlo. No dejaría que eso sucediera.

¿Cómo pudo haberse tomado sólo dos segundos en decidir lastimarla? Qué bueno que lo habían parado. El tiempo había pasado ya, pero, en ese momento, ¿realmente la habría herido? Son ese tipo de cosas que tal vez nunca alguien podrá olvidar. Un arrepentimiento profundo y desgarrador. Que estuviese cegado por el dolor y amargura, casi perdido en medio de una densa y oscura locura, no justificaba su actitud, no consolaba a la gente que conocía esa espantosa parte de la historia, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Hizo todo lo que deseaba revertir.

Destruirlo, destruir…

Matarlo…

Destruir todo…

* * *

><p>¿Cómo pudo dar los pasos para regresar al camino que había dejado tiempo atrás, completamente seguro de que no volvería? ¿Cuándo supo que debía invertir de dirección? El recuerdo de su hermano había cambiado de producirle amargura, a una profunda herida. Dolía. Dolía tanto, que le hizo acordarse de lo que se consideraba estar arrepentido.<p>

En todo el tiempo ocurrido, su hermano lo había seguido amando.

Del amor, al odio; del odio, al amor. El corazón humano puede experimentar esos cambios en muy poco tiempo. Se puede destruir y cultivar. Aunque este pierda su forma, lo trituren y desmenucen, siempre algo agradable puede volver a formar. Y, después de haber conocido el peor dolor, eso es infinitamente superior a cualquier otro tipo de amor.

Su hermano le había dado una nueva visión del mundo. Aunque la venganza no parecía irse de su lado. Probablemente nunca se iría. Él dio inicio a un nuevo propósito en su vida.

Pero primero tenía que protegerlos, a ellos, a su equipo, y a todo el pueblo. Lo había recordado. No se permitiría cometer los mismos errores que su hermano. No permitiría que su lucha quedase terminada. Tenía muchos planes más. La ambición también era parte congénita en él.

No podía posponer el tiempo, por todos lados había desesperación. El equipo 7. ¿Naruto seguía intentando salvarlo? Era lo suficientemente testarudo para que Sasuke pudiese afirmar sin duda, que sí. Debía idear una forma de detenerlo de una vez, y para siempre. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su antiguo maestro? ¿Y cómo reaccionaría Sakura? Tal vez, después de tantos errores, ella definitivamente ya había olvidado todo aquel amor infantil. Era lo ideal. Era lo que él esperaba cada vez que la veía. Ella seguía siendo un estorbo en sus nuevos planes. No tenía cabida en su mundo, que estaba un poco mejor iluminado, pero permanecía gris.

Y la encontró de nuevo.

¿Cómo puede cambiar tanto la percepción de uno, simplemente aligerando un poco el corazón? Vio las heridas de guerra, su rostro sorprendido, sus ojos verdes dilatados. Escuchó su voz una vez más pero, esta vez, su voz llegó hasta su espíritu. Llegó de verdad. Era su nombre.

—_¿Sasuke …kun…?_

Captó la nota, a pesar de haber sido débil. Quizá igual de débil estaba presente en ella.

—_Sakura._

Era como un juego, que siempre se repetía. Él no evitaba corresponderle llamándola también.

—_¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!_

La potencia de su voz había aparecido de nuevo. ¿Eso era bueno, o malo? ¿Estaba sólo sorprendida, o también alegre? Le habían llamado enemigo. Pero, como se había dicho en un principio…

No le importaba lo que la gente dijera.

Porque no lo conocían en realidad. Él podía luchar por convertirse en quien él quisiera, y como quisiera. Debía seguir luchando. Naruto se le unió y Sakura también. El equipo se había reunido nuevamente. La verdad, no le molestaba. ¿Era lo que se podría definir como 'nostalgia'?

Entonces vio de verdad el poder de aquella niña que había crecido. En ella, el poder de un sannin. El poder de Sakura Haruno. No pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Ella era asombrosa. Y pronunciaba su nombre muchas veces.

Eso no debía de haberlo complacido.

Su viejo amigo también había cambiado. Su poder era incomparable. No era lo más halagador para su persona. Y él en sus nuevos planes también estorbaba.

Pero aun así debía protegerlos. Quería protegerlos.

Tal vez, quería protegerla.

Pero no debía. No podía.

Naruto era más rápido en llegar a ella.

Y ella seguía pendiente de lo que él hiciese o dejase de hacer. No. No la necesitaba. Ella no debía estar allí. Ella era un estorbo. Sakura era…_ ¡Bah!_ Estaba completamente enojado con ella. Encolerizado. Lo había notado, ella lo seguía tratando como antes, _como cuando lo quería_. ¿Eso era posible? ¿Después de todo lo que le había hecho? ¡Qué tontería! Ella debía enterarse de quién era Sasuke Uchiha en realidad, si en todos esos años, y un par de veces en que quiso borrarla de su camino, no se había dado cuenta. Él era cruel y despiadado. Sólo consiente de sus objetivos particulares, de llegar a cumplir sus metas, sin importar los medios y a quien debiera sacrificar. Incluyéndola a ella.

Intentó demostrárselo. Intentó alejarla como siempre lo había sabido hacer…

Error. No lo había sabido hacer.

Ella nunca se había alejado.

Su voz siempre había estado allí, llamándolo. Justo como en el momento en que él desapareció en una dimensión extraña y gracias a ella pudo regresar. Admiraba la fuerza de voluntad de ella y de Naruto quienes, a pesar de todo, siempre habían estado allí. Fue la primera vez que sintió esa punzada de remordimiento que hasta la fecha aparecía. Ese ligero aguijoneo que le reprochaba su fiera aspereza con aquella mujer que nunca se alejó de él.

Sakura.

Verla sufrir tanto… eso era algo que al parecer aún no podía soportar. En su cabeza comenzaron a aparecer las diversas veces como aquella, en que su antigua amiga había estado en peligro. Él rápidamente había salido en su auxilio.

Pudo haber dejado que callera. Lo pensó. Tal vez eso hubiera sido suficiente para borrar de ella cualquier atisbo de cariño _para alguien como él_. Pero no lo hizo. La tomó antes de que perdiese el equilibrio. Ella estaba completamente agotada, había hecho un magnífico trabajo. Lo había ayudado a perfeccionar su propia habilidad. Lo había hecho con todas sus fuerzas. Y todo incluso a costa de su propia seguridad. Su brazo estaba quemado, sus ojos entrecerrados demostraban un gran agotamiento y lo peor, temblaba.

Les dio las gracias. Le dio las gracias.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que la había tocado? Ya no lo recordaba. Tal vez aquella noche que depositó su menudo cuerpo en la banca antes de salir de Konoha. Dedicó unos segundos más para mirarla mejor, que sus ojos se encontraron. Sus ojos eran tan bonitos. Ella siempre había sido bonita. Ahora era aún más hermosa.

Pero a pesar de haberse reunido de nuevo con su antiguo equipo, de haber luchado espalda con espalda, su nueva ambición no había cambiado. Nadie podía hacerlo cambiar. ¿Acaso alguien lo había logrado alguna vez? Además, sus renovados objetivos no eran malos. Ya no deseaba destruir, sino arreglar y reconstruir.

Una revolución.

Sólo necesitaba eliminar a Naruto.

Era inevitable.

Pero ella se confesó de nuevo. ¿_Por qué_, después de todo lo que él había hecho? Él no la merecía. Si seguía hablando esta vez algo podía cambiar. Tal vez. Sakura era demasiado persuasiva. Recordó su primera confesión, cuando aún eran niños. Ella había dicho lo mismo, le había pedido que no se marchara, que no se hundiera más en la oscuridad. Pero él no la había escuchado. Tampoco lo hizo ahora. Repitió sus acciones pasadas; la llamó una molestia y la 'durmió'. ¿Acaso era siempre inconscientemente que la mantenía alejada de cosas en las que definitivamente saldría lastimada? La pelea con Naruto sería demasiado peligrosa para una Sakura despierta y capaz de interponerse y salir herida. No podía hacerle eso. Nunca había podido corresponderle.

Pero tampoco rechazarla.

En su mente se cuestionaba vez tras vez por qué ella seguía sintiéndose atraída por él. Un ser corrompido y detestable. No había razón alguna para amarlo, para preocuparse por él, siquiera. Eso sólo le causaba sufrimiento. Ella no tenía por qué sufrir por él. Porque él aún no se sentía capaz de amar a alguien, alguien que pudiese perder fácilmente, como le había pasado con toda su familia. Tal vez nunca pudiese hacerlo de nuevo. No, definitivamente no creía poder hacerlo. Más le valía a ella buscar una manera de dejarlo de querer, porque él no pretendía cambiar. Él debía estar solo. Y tenía que llevar a cabo su propósito. Recibir, en vez de amor, odio. Porque nadie más debía llevar esa carga, sólo él. Porque él no tenía familia que se preocupase.

Él estaba sólo.

Y no le importaba lo que los demás dijesen de él.

Entonces se reunió con Naruto en aquel lugar donde se habían despedido años atrás. Donde él había roto sus lazos con todo lo que casi llegaba a amar. Él deseaba destruir todo el pasado. Naruto opinaba todo lo contrario. Y aun así había sido lo más cercano para él a un mejor amigo. Si lo eliminaba, todos sus lazos desaparecerían, se ganaría el odio de la gente, incluyendo a Sakura y entonces podía construir un nuevo mundo desde las cenizas.

Pero Naruto seguía siendo escandaloso, a pesar de que ya no eran niños.

Él le dijo que "hay cosas que nadie puede hacer solo". Itachi había dicho algo parecido. Su amigo decidió salvarlo, y nunca se rindió.

Porque Naruto nunca lo dejo de ver como su amigo. Él también comprendía su dolor. Ambos sabían lo que era sufrir. Él y el equipo 7 eran como su familia. A pesar de toda la envidia que le provocaba verlo, él era como su hermano Itachi. Él le hizo ver claramente que podía cambiar. Entonces, no podría llevar a cabo su plan.

El odio espera recibir más odio, pero no amor. Porque con el amor, no puede ganar.

Él había perdido. Había decidido escuchar lo que Naruto decía. Tal vez, había mucha, mucha gente que no merecía ser escuchada. Pero sí un amigo que se preocupa sinceramente por ti. Un verdadero amigo no te dejará hacer lo que quieras, porque hay veces que lo que uno quiere no es lo correcto. Es entonces cuando uno necesita un buen golpe, para poder despertar y tomar el camino correcto. Finalmente lo entendía.

Una lágrima invadió su rostro. El arrepentimiento se extendió dentro de él, todo lo malo que había hecho a la gente que sólo quería ayudarlo. Quería pagar todas sus deudas. Debía pagar todas sus deudas.

La primera, y más importante de todas, sin duda alguna, era Sakura. Ella y Naruto nunca se rindieron, nunca lo vieron como un caso perdido. Nunca cortaron sus lazos con él.

—_Sakura… yo…_

—_Cállate._

¿Realmente había logrado con sus malas acciones terminar todo el amor que ella alguna vez sintió? Se lo merecía. Se merecía todo lo que ella desease hacerle.

—_Lo siento…_

—_¿Lo sientes…? ¿Por qué?_

—_Por todo lo que hice…_

—_Pues más te vale…_

¿Por qué no lo golpeó? Se lo merecía. No debía perdonarlo tan rápido. Nadie debía hacerlo. Ni aunque dijese _lo siento_ muchas veces.

Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo aquello. Todo aquel mundo que parecía iluminarse por fin. Ese mundo fuera del pozo de sus antiguos pensamientos. Necesitaba eliminarlos por completo, Sakura no debería ver más lodo en él.

Ya no la volvería a hacer sufrir nunca de nuevo.

Esperaba que ella le tuviese paciencia. Aunque sabía que pedía demasiado, ella siempre lo había esperado. Su amor, en vez de decaer, creció cada vez más. Siempre había estado agradecido por eso, y eternamente lo estaría. Necesitaba tocarla de nuevo, y no encontró mejor manera de hacerlo, que despedirse de ella como lo hacía su hermano con él. Tocó su frente con sus dedos. Tal vez ella no lo sabía, pero era uno de los gestos que más importancia habían tenido en su vida. Se lo había enseñado Itachi.

Era un gesto de amor.

—_Gracias._

Por soportar todo el sufrimiento que le causó, por nunca abandonarlo, por quererlo desde siempre y por haber aprendido a amarlo incondicionalmente. Por siempre buscar al Sasuke que existía debajo de toda aquella oscuridad. Por todo.

* * *

><p>Muchas veces las cosas no salen como lo planeamos, en realidad, casi nada. Pero cuando uno crece, y observa mejor el mundo, nos damos cuenta de que si nos mantenemos fieles a lo que creemos, perseverando, luchando con convicción, sin duda alguna seremos capaces de lograrlo. Hay que tener paciencia.<p>

Ahora él podía aceptar los lazos que siempre estuvieron allí. Ahora podía sentir. Ahora podía abrigar en sí mismo algo menos pesado que todo el odio y dolor en su vida, un sentimiento ligero…

Amor.

Y con ese nuevo sentimiento, ligero y fácil de llevar, regresó.

Si debía seguir viviendo, sólo podía ser alado de una persona. Aquella que sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, que llenaba su vacía existencia. Aquella que le daba color y vida a su mundo. Que siempre le había dado amor.

Sakura.

Claro, había muchas cosas en las que él aún fallaba. No era perfecto. Debía viajar muchas veces y seguir pagando las consecuencias de todos sus errores. Pero sabía que, al final de la jornada, tenía alguien que esperaba por él.

La gente podía juzgarlo perpetuamente, podían decir que no les gustaba aquel camino que había elegido, que las decisiones que había tomado eran imperdonables, que no merecía amor alguno. Ellos sólo conocían al antiguo Sasuke Uchiha, el niño huérfano que se volvió loco por venganza. Ellos no conocían al Sasuke que disfrutaba de entrenar y dar paseos. De comer omusubi con okaka y tomates, de que no le gustaban las cosas dulces. Eso sólo lo sabía la gente que sí podía influir en él. Sus pocos amigos que confiaban en él.

Sakura.

Y él quería corresponder, por fin, todo lo que ella le había dado. Siempre la había visto como parte de su familia. No quería que eso cambiase jamás. No quería que ella se fuese de su lado. Sabía que no había otra persona que fuese digna de revivir junto con él el clan Uchiha. Porque esta nueva familia que nacería, tendría como fundamento el amor. Ese amor que tanto había huido de él y del cual también él había huido, ahora no se alejaría de ellos.

De su preciada esposa, Sakura, ni del mayor regalo que ella le había dado, Sarada.

Los dos seres que más amaba en el mundo entero, por los cuales daría todo…

Su hogar…

Su familia.

* * *

><p>Espero sus opiniones con gusto, a mí si me gustaría leerlas xD<br>Sigamos festejando que SasuSaku es canon, sin importar lo que diga la gente n.n


End file.
